Random things that happen at school
by animefan106
Summary: At the World Academy, many random, ironic, and humorous events happen whether big or small. Heterosexual pairings may be included. This is not intended for that purpose though. I am really unsure what else to put in so I hope you like. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the anime, characters, maybe settings and a lot of other stuff that may be mentioned.

I intend on this being random like those animes that are really random and do not have a direct storyline. Pairings may be included if I feel like it (I am a supporter of hetero just to say).

Today was like any other day at the World Academy or whatever people would like to call it….

I forgot to introduce myself. _Toi ten la Viet Nam. _My name is Vietnam and as of this chapter of one of the most random moments in this school, I will be the main character.

"Good morning Viet-nee! How are you this morning?" inquired the long, black-haired girl who ran up to me and gave me a hug to the point where I thought there was no air or oxygen in the atmosphere. She noticed after several minutes, my purple face and let go of me. I gasped for breath and panted hoping that my heart wasn't coagulated from the squeezing of whatever was in my body from my best friend.

"I'm fine Taiwan. I have my breathing regulated now. How about you?"

"I'm super excited today but I don't know why. I feel that something is going to happen today!"

… What kind of something was what I wondered to myself. The bell rang as soon as my thought had finished. Taiwan and I sat in our seats along with our other classmates from the Asian class.

Three periods had passed like a fly 'orbiting' around your head 10 times except, well, less annoyingly.

It was during this time of our English class that my friends, including Taiwan, started looking into their backpacks.

"Like, I have peanut butter and jelly sandwich today. How about you Wan?" asked Hong Kong. He was a strange child in a sense. Maybe it was because England had made him a colony for 100 years. Who knows?

"Oh my gosh, I do too!" Taiwan shouted. The class and our teacher stared at her and Hong. They didn't seem to noticed the stares that many of our classmates were giving them. No noticed though the South Korean that stood up with something large in his hand.

"It's peanut butter jelly time! Peanut butter jelly time!" That was the first thing that came out of South Korea's mouth who stood there proud while holding a jar or peanut butter over his head. Taiwan and Hong Kong started singing along with him that random song with peanut butter and jelly that had a banana dancing along to the song. I stared for who knows how long until I got back to staring at my worksheet.

Our teacher stared at them and shook her head slowly. It was like she was saying, 'What have I gotten myself into?' The only problem with what I thought about this was that she didn't choose to have this class. The administration did.

Hope you guys like this. Also, tell me random things that happen while you were in class or you heard about so that I can incorporate it with this and have humorous stories that other people and I can read and laugh about. No specific names are needed for that.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the anime, characters, maybe settings and a lot of other stuff that may be mentioned.

This chapter will be more on the teachers but characters will be included.

"Call me onii-chan, Ice." The blonde-haired, young adult with dullish blue eyes said to his younger brother.

"I think I'm old enough not to say it. Plus I already called you that a few months ago just to make you stop annoying me to call you that." Iceland was refusing his brother's request to call him onii-chan for the second time in his life as a young adult.

Finland, Denmark, and Sweden watch the two siblings from their desks that for whatever reason, next to each other even though they were assigned seats.

"Wahh. I'd like to be called onii-chan too. Norway is lucky to have a younger brother don't you think Sve?" Finland asked his tall, quiet, Swedish friend.

"Mmm." Sweden nodded in agreement, but thought to himself that he could call Finland onii-chan or Finland could call him onii-chan. He shook the thought off before the Dutch could encourage the teasing of the siblings.

"Hey, Nor-"

SLAM!

Everyone in their seats jumped from the slam from the door as the science teacher from next door came in. In her hands was a block of ice with a stapler frozen in it.

"Look at this Mrs. C. I was wondering where my stapler has been for over a month now. Security, err, I mean Janet brought this is. She gave the ice to me and then said, 'I'm not allowed to tell who did it' and literally ran out of the classroom. Who do you think did it?" Mrs. E kind of chuckled inbetween words out of excitement and with the ready-to-kill-the-person-who-did-this kind of face. The teachers became distracted trying to figure out which of their other teacher friends would to the prank.

All the students in the classroom, including the Nordics, took out their phones and took a picture of the frozen stapler in the ice block. The next moment, another student who was late for class came in. The room became silent. Dead silent. Much more silent than the emptiness of space or the dead person in a grave.

The English walked in and laughed nervously to himself. Mrs. E came up to him with the hope of finding who the culprit was. Seeing the serious look in her eyes, England quietly and nervously said, "I'm not suppose to tell who it is…"

"It was Mr. G wasn't it?" England nodded slowly and Mrs. E rushed back into her own classroom, again, slamming the door behind here.

Mrs. C looked at the class and shook her head. "He's gonna get it." The rest of class remained in an awkward atmosphere that no one, not even Denmark, could bring the class back to its happy mood from several minutes ago.

I will not kid you. This did happen to my class, well some details are left out but you guys can imagine what happened. I still don't know what happen to Mr. G though.

Hope you guys like it.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own the anime, characters, maybe settings and a lot of other stuff that may be mentioned._

My name is Lithuania. I guess I'm kind of a shy guy but I do have a lot of friends. I am part of a group known as the Baltic Trio along with Estonia and Latvia. At one point we were all controlled by Russia… *shivers*

Anyway, this story is about my best friend, Poland and his way of forgetting any of his belongings.

It started in the beginning of this school year. Our teacher, Ms. S, had told us that if we had forgotten any of our belongings and left it somewhere in the school and she had it then she would make us do something embarrassing in front of the whole class. I admit that I forgot my jacket or pencil at one point and I had to cluck like a chicken and acting like a turkey and gobbling but Poland had it worse…

"Mr. Poland, you do understand the consequences of losing your project correct, don't you?" Ms. S asked him the first time he lost his science project.

"Like, yeah, I understand completely. Like are those candies Lit?" He got distracted by the bag of skittles I had in my hand.

"Mr. Poland! Come back here this instant!" Ms. S was starting to get irritated, especially since Poland has gotten on her nerves multiple times for the past two days since school started.

After that moment, Poland had been forgetting a lot of things from his pencil box to his jacket to his projects to his homework to his hair tie to his DVD's to his ipod to his textbook to his manga to his cosplays to his wallet to his lunch money to pretty much everything. I could keep on listing but that would be way to long.

_Four months later…_

"This is the 30th time you have lost something Poland. Will you ever be responsible for your belongings?" Ms. S wasn't stressed out as us students thought she would be. Actually, she was quite the opposite or so that is what we saw. She looked him intently with excitement shining in her eyes.

You know those anime sweatdrops that we see a lot in animes. Well, I imagined it on me and the rest of my classmates except for Poland.

"Like maybe Ms. S. Like, I get distracted a lot that I forget what I was just doing or something like that." This was Poland's response to Ms. S's rhetorical question.

Now I will say that Poland has done many things that are an embarrassment and he will admit it as well. For example, one time he had to write his name and 'sorry' with his bottom in front of the class. Another time he had to dance to a k-pop song that wasn't meant for his somewhat stiff legs. Why our teacher knows about k-pop songs is beyond me but that's beside the point. What my dear Polish friend had to do this time was…

Well, he had to dress like a cheerleader and cheer for every classroom with a teacher and a class in the school. He has cheered in front of classrooms before and he was embarrassed but the fact that he got to cross-dressed got him perked up.

"Like when can I get started Ms. S?"

"I didn't expect you to get excited about this. Should I not make you do this instead so that you can still feel miserable?" asked Ms. S sarcastically.

"No! I will do this!" exclaimed Poland. Ms. S knew as well as the rest of her class that Poland liked to cross-dress but she loved humiliating him and wanted this to be on the internet posted by one (or multiple) of her students.

"Be my guest. You are the first one to have ever lost 30 items within the first four months of school. I can't say that it is something to be proud of but if you really are willing, then go ahead and show yourself in front of the whole school. The outfit and pompoms are in a bag behind my desk." Poland rushed behind the desk, took the bag and took off out of the door and into the restroom to change. Everyone watched him running out of the room and then burst into laughter.

"Damn! What a show this will be. Ms. S, can we take pictures and videos of this?" asked Denmark. She said that she didn't care what we did and went back to grading our homework from last night.

I won't go in detail as of what happened when he cheered in the cheerleader uniform or even repeat what he made up to cheer. What I will say is that this will stay in the minds of all the teachers and students who experienced this. Ms. S also didn't do any more embarrassing things to Poland because she couldn't think of anything worse within school rules and regulations. All she did now was give anything he lost back to him. Poland was upset for not doing anymore cross-dressing but otherwise he's still the same as ever.

_Hope you guys like this chapter saying that anyone reads this. These stories are intended for my own entertainment but you readers are free to comment and criticize my work._

_I have a list of stories that I want to write but it will have to wait unless I have time to do it. Thanks again for any support._


End file.
